fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkreon
'''Darkreon '''is one of the gods that appears in Battle of Bracelets. He is one of the strongest characters of this series, where his role is the Darkness God. His nemesis is the Platinum Bracelet, already dead to divide his power to the Golden Bracelets. His power was asleep while the elements of darkness weren't in the Dark Palace. His three elements are the Scepter of Darkness (also called Omega Scepter), the Mirror of Shadows and the Shadow Sword. His main ability is the Shadow Thunder Form, that is similar to Zeus power but less powerful and in a dark form. With this ability, he can become a thunder or create a big one, apart from becoming a shadow mass. It's considered a power that only gods can have. Game Appearences Battle of Bracelets Series Darkreon appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets as the boss of Dark Bracelets. He just appears in words of his servers (Drake, Inferna, Alange, ...). He is sometimes referred as Lord Darkreon, or the creator of darkness, but he is usually called by his name. It's in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows when he appears in person. When Shadow Aingeru and other Dark Bracelets get the three elements back to the Dark Palace, his spirit is liberated and Darkreon wakes up. His only fight is against Aingeru, Pablo and Ainhoa, who wants to stop him and avoid a Dark Empire. After this fight, he feels obligated to change his plans because of a new problem that can finish with him: Hades. When Hades starts to work in his plans, Darkreon asks Drake to help the Golden Bracelets in the Hades expedition to control the Hades and eliminate a possible rival for him. In Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death, he is a playable character in this game that is unlocked when you buy him in the Bracelet Shop. He just appears when he sees how the death army appears and they start to destroy the world. He has to fight against some of them to avoid the destruction of his paradise. Personality Darkreon has an obscure personality. He always lives in an ordered and perfect chaos, usually created by himself. He knows about all the power that he controls and what does being a god mean to his role, so he often use terror and punishment to control the human species. Apart from that, he has a big ability to control his servers. Drake, for example, loses his Bracelet because Darkreon asked him, but he is still in his side. Darkreon perfectly knows what he can lose and what he can't. So he usually bets all the things that aren't necessary, and if he needs to destroy something he destroys just the no-necessary things. He sometimes see the earth like a paradise and he must control and possess it. This god knows who are his enemies and who his allies, and he hasn't any problem with joining other enemies if they have a bigger enemy, like Hades. In this case, Darkreon asks Drake to help Golden Bracelets in the Hades to avoid that the world was controlled by the Death Army or even destroyed. He has a special confidence on Drake, Inferna and Alange; but he doesn't doubt that new Dark Bracelets are very well for his army, like Uil. He thinks that some Golden Bracelets like Aingeru, Pablo or Ainhoa can easily be controlled by him, so he plans strateges to get their mind. Powers, Abilities, Attacks Attacks Abilities Main Ability Main Weapon Trivia *Despite Darkreon is a god, he just has a main ability. But this ability is actually the mix of two: Dark Form and Thunder Form. *Darkreon is considered one of the gods of A Category, the second best category for a god. Gallery Darkreon.png|Darkreon, the God of Darkness Category:Fan Characters Category:Original characters Category:Gods Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Characters